Band of Friends
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is mad up of 5 teenagers, so of course, there will be drama. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Could continue, I don't know, turns out if you guys like it. This takes place directly after "Breakthrough" Enjoy! It's gonna start in Olivia's POV)**

I breathed in, not believing that we were at Madison Square Garden. Who knew a band formed in detention would be this popular? We had just finished "Breakthrough" and we were now walking back stage.

Our parents, or guardian, in my case, would be meeting us and we would all be going to the Pizza Rita that we just happened to lose our gig at.

Everyone in the band was afraid to go back in there. Our families didn't quite know that we lost our job there.

We arrived at the pizza place and we all got out of our cars. Mo, Stella, Scott, Charlie and Wen walked over to me. Our families walked in front of us as we walked inside. Mo was wearing Scott's jacket because she was only wearing her dress. I was actually quite cold; I had forgotten my jacket in my Gram's car. I wrapped my arms around myself to try and warm up. I suddenly felt a long jacket wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Wen with a cute smile upon his face.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" We all walked into the restaurant and we tried to cover our faces.

We all sat down at a long table and I sat by Wen. His little sister, Georgie sat on the other side of him. **(A.N I think that's her name. Tell me if it's not!) **To my right, Stella sat beside me.

Luckily our waiter wasn't there the day everything went downhill. We ordered and then we waited for our pizza to be ready.

"Wen?" Georgie asked in a small voice

Wen turned to his little sister and smiled "Yes?"

"What's her name? I need to tell her something" Georgie pointed at me and I pretended I wasn't listening, but Wen knew I was.

"Her name is Olivia"

"Olivia?" The little girl asked shyly

I turned to look at her, smiling "Yeah?" I asked kindly

"You're very pretty"

"Thank you" I smiled at her "I think you're very pretty too" Georgie blushed and mumbled a thank you, and turned away.

"So, this is Olivia?" Wen's father asked from across the table

"Yes, I'm Olivia" I said

"We've heard great things about you" Wen's dad smiled and I blushed

"Dad!" Wen hissed

"Sorry" I saw Wen's father mouth. I smiled to myself as Wen looks at me apologetically

Soon we had eaten and then left. I was a little upset I didn't get to say goodbye to Wen, I felt too embarrassed to. I had to admit, I had a crush on him, well actually I think it was more than a crush, but I still liked him.

Gram and I drove home and we were greeted by my new kitten, Lemon. She was adorable. I petted Lemon as I walked in. I told Gram that I was going to change. I ran upstairs to my room and then I realized that I was still wearing Wen's jacket. I inhaled the air around me, the jacket smelled like him.

I grinned and then changed into my sweatpants and a T-shirt. I walk back downstairs and see Lemon on the couch. I walk over to her and pick her up, taking her spot on the couch. I placed her on my lap and I started to pet her.

Gram and I started to talk, and then our conversation drifted to Wen.

"He's a nice boy"

"I know that, Gram" I sighed

"I think he likes you"

I look outside at the darkened sky. "I hope so"

_**Wen's POV**_

We got back to the house and I lounged on my bed. Sydney was all moved in now, and we had a very good relationship, thanks to Olivia.

Olivia. Everytime I think, my thoughts also float to her. It's obvious to everyone, except her, that I like her. I think she likes me back since she said the only reason she was a part of Lemonade Mouth was because of me.

I sigh as I stare up at the boring ceiling. I hear a soft knock on my door and I say "Come in"

I glance up at who had entered, then laid my head back on my pillows. It was Sydney, she looked concerned

"Wen, is something wrong?"

"Well…" I sat up quickly "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" She said and sat on my bed

"How do you know when you like someone?"

Sydney looked taken back. "Well, you think about them more often than others. You can tell when you just want to be as close as possible to them. You know when you often embarrass yourself in front of them, the list goes on and on. Why?"

"I think I like Olivia, but I had to be sure. Now, I'm positive" I exclaimed

"I'm pretty sure you like her too, you can tell"

"Thanks Sydney"

"No problem, Wen" Sydney smiled

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep, it's late"

"Good night"

"Night" I buried my head into my pillow.

I'll ask Olivia out tomorrow.

**(Hope you liked it! Tell me if you want more.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Song belongs to Bridget Mendler)**

_**Olivia's POV**_

I sat outside at our patio table. I had an acoustic guitar, and I was on the verge of a new song. I had my favorite notebook out in front of me, a pen right beside it. I thought for a moment and then started to strum away.

"Fall and winter, love and laughter." I smiled and picked up my pen and started to write. "We'll live happy ever after. We'll be higher than we thought we'd be. Because you showed me how to believe." I grabbed my pen again and wrote that down. "Hold my hand and fly. Never say goodbye" I strummed an ending note and wrote those two lines down.

"That was good" I jumped and spun around. I relaxed instantly when I saw Wen.

"Thanks" I blushed slightly "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about something" Wen came up and sat in the empty chair. "But before you do, can I hear the rest of the song?"

"I don't know" I looked down at the edge of the guitar. "I don't know if it's good enough"

"Please?" I looked up, which was a mistake; his eyes were now boring into mine.

I groaned and knew he had me. "Fine" I stated "I know it's not the band's normal kind of music, but I think it's pretty good so far"

"It's fine, just play it"

I nodded and breathed in deeply. Then I started to play the guitar and I sang to the soft melody.

**Hold my hand and fly,  
>Never say goodbye.<br>Across the open sky,  
>Leave the world behind.<br>I will be alright.  
>If you stay by my side.<br>**

I looked up slightly and saw Wen smiling a little. This made me blush, but at the same time, it gave me confidence.

**Spring & Summer  
>Love &amp; Laughter<br>We'll Live Happily  
>Ever After.<br>We'll be higher than we thought we'd be  
>Because you showed me<br>How to believe.  
><strong> 

**Tiny Shining star,  
>I know who you are.<br>You're never very far.  
>We'll never be apart.<br>Sparkle in my eye,  
>Like the sky tonight.<br>**

**Spring & Summer  
>Love &amp; Laughter<br>We'll Live Happily  
>Ever After.<br>We'll be higher than we thought we'd be  
>Because you showed me<br>How to believe.  
>in me.<br>**

**Fall & Winter  
>Love &amp; Laughter<br>We'll Live Happily  
>Ever After.<br>We'll be higher than we thought we'd be  
>Because you showed me<br>How to believe.  
>Yeah!<br>ooh whooo  
>ohh<br>Hold my hand and fly,  
>Never say Goodbye.<strong>

I ended the song and Wen grinned "I love it!" He exclaimed

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like the melody"

"Thanks" I stared into his eyes, when suddenly a thought popped into my mind "So, um, you said you needed to talk to me. What about?"

"Um, well" Wen turned red. I've never seen him that way. "Before Rising Star, you told me you agreed to Lemonade Mouth because of me. Why?"

Now it was my turn to turn dark red. "I-uh, well …" I placed my guitar against the table on the ground. "I guess I've developed a crush on you"

"Really?" Wen asked. He sounded a little shocked. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I told my head to look down at least, but my brain had other ideas. I was suddenly standing up, I walked over to the grass and sat on our garden wall. I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes, my blonde hair blocking my face. It was as if, my hair was guarding my face from more pain.

I felt Wen sit next to me. I tried to pretend I wasn't crying, but I knew that he knew I was.

"Olivia" Wen said softly, brushing my hair away from my face. I tried not to look up at him, but I couldn't resist. I had to see if he was laughing. He wasn't. He looked quite happy actually. I quickly looked away, not being able to stand staring at him much longer

"You don't need to tell me you don't like me. I understand. No guy has ever liked me before. I haven't even had friends before"

Sadness overwhelmed Wen. She had never had one friend before the band. Now he knew why she was so quiet.

"Olivia. I wasn't going to say that. I like you back, Olivia. I asked you that first because I didn't want to be embarrassed. I do like you."

My head snapped up and I looked at him "Really?"

"Yeah" Wen gave me a small smile. He started to lean down and I realized what was happening. I leaned up a little and our lips collided. My first kiss.

We both pulled back with huge grins upon our faces. "Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded quickly "Yes" I smiled

"Great" Wen smiled

The rest of the day was wasted. We lay in the grass and pointed out the shapes in the clouds. Sadly the day had to end, we have school tomorrow.

Wen reluctantly got up as soon as the sun began to set. "I'll see you tomorrow" he stated and I smiled

"Yeah, see you." I smiled and bravely kissed his cheek. He put his hand up to where I had kissed him.

"I could get used to this" Wen said and laughed a little

I giggled giddily and I agreed. I walked over to the patio table and grabbed my things and then walked back to him.

"Come on, I'll walk you out" I took his hand with my free one and he looked down and smiled.

We walked to the front door and we stopped, wasting a little more time. "See you later"

"Looking forward to it" Wen said and grinned, then walked out.

I shut and locked the door after him and walked into where Gram was. She was listening to the radio in the dining room.

"Hey, Gram"

"Hello, dear"

Gram obviously knew something was up so she asked

"Well, Wen asked me out!" I shrieked and Gram smiled and chuckled at me.

"I'm glad. He's very sweet"

"I also got my first kiss!" I couldn't stop smiling, I tried, but I just ended up laughing along with my Gram.

I told her I was going upstairs to my room. I turned my laptop on and waited for it to process. After a minute or so, the computer was ready. I double clicked on "Internet" and waited. Google popped in and I typed in Facebook. I logged in and decided to post something

_Just had the best day ever! For certain reasons! :D_

I then changed my status to "Single" to "In a relationship"

I logged off and shut my computer down. I jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow, not caring who heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Wen's POV**_

I awoke the next morning, wanting to go to school. He was excited to see his _girlfriend_. He got ready and then dashed down the stairs.

"Why are you so anxious?" Dad asked

"Reasons!" I smiled as I remembered Olivia's Facebook post. I also changed my status as well. I'm in a relationship. The works had finally sunken in and I had gotten used to it.

"Does it have something to do with Olivia?" Sydney asked as she ate her breakfast.

"Well, let's just say, I have a girlfriend now"

"Really? Wen, that's awesome!" Dad exclaimed

"Thanks" I smile

Sydney glanced down at her watch "Guys, we better go, or we'll be late."

"Your sister is already next door. Sydney's right, we really should go"

"I'm meeting the band early, can you drop me off first?"

"Sure" Dad said and I smiled. We arrived at the school and I got out of my Dad's truck

"Thanks, bye!" I walked inside, looking for one of the band members.

I then see Olivia at her locker. She is shoving her backpack inside of the small area.

"Hey" I said as I walked up

Olivia looked at me then smiled. "Hey" I walked over and kissed her cheek

"So, how are we going to tell the others?" I asked

"Hmm, I don't know. We'll just see how it plays out" Olivia smiled and shut her locker, her stuff in one arm.

I intertwined my hand with hers and she looked up at me and grinned, I returned the smile and then we were on our way.

Then we heard the warning bell ring and we headed to class.

Neither of us saw the other three until lunch. We walked over to their table, to see them looked at Stella's phone whispering frantically.

"Hey guys!" Olivia chirped

Stella shoved her phone in her pocket and tried to look innocent. "Hey!"

"What was that about?" I asked curiously. Olivia and I sat down beside each other, a little closer than normal as well

"Nothing" Charlie said quickly

"Really?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrow

Stella, Charlie, and Mo all exchanged looks then looked back at us.

"Fine" Mo caved "We were looking at Olivia's Facebook page"

"And that's a crime?" Olivia asked, laughing a little. I love her laugh

"Well, no, but we were trying to find out who your boyfriend is" Charlie admitted

"Really? Did you guys think I wasn't going to tell you?" Olivia asked

"Well, we didn't know. We were trying to guess" Stella explained

"Fine then, guess" Olivia caught my eye and she was smiling at me

"Well first things first, do we know him?" Mo asked, grinning

"Yeah, I would say you know him pretty well" She contained her laugh by drinking some of her Mel's lemonade.

"Have we known him long?" Charlie asked

"Long enough"

"You are not helping at all! He could be anyone" Stella exclaimed

"Yeah he could, but he's closer than you think" Olivia's cheeks were tinted with pink as she said this.

The other three started to look around, wondering who is could possibly be.

"Wen? Why aren't you looking for this mystery guy?"

"I already know who it is" I said cleverly

"How?" Stella exclaimed angrily

"I was kinda there when it happened" I was now done eating and so was Olivia. I looked up at the clock in the cafeteria. Lunch was almost over. "Hey, Olivia, we have next period together, do you want to walk together?"

"Sure" Olivia said nonchalantly. We both got up and waved to our confused band mates.

Once out of their view, we started to laugh. How could they not see it? We had kept exchanging glances the whole time!

_**Olivia's POV**_

The day floated by in a blur. I couldn't wait until I saw the band. We were just hanging out today.. Stella, Mo, and Charlie will be bugging me about who I'm dating! Haha! They don't even know!

I walked to my locker at the end of the day and shoved everything I didn't need into my backpack. I didn't have homework, thankfully!

I felt someone standing next to me. Turned and say Ray **(A.N. I don't know if that's his name. He's the blonde dude in the other band)** standing there with a creepy look on his face.

"Hey there" He tried to sound husky, but it just didn't work

"What?"

"So, everyone's saying that you have a boyfriend"

"Yeah I do" I said this more bravely then I felt.

He leaned closer, trying to kiss me "We can change that, if you want"

"No I don't want that!" I shoved him away, but I was weak compared to him. He was coming closer and I felt like I was shrinking lower and lower

"Hey!" I heard a brave voice exclaim. Ray spun around and I was relieved to see Wen standing there, furious

I slammed my locker shut and hoisted my bag over my shoulder. I shoved past Ray and went to stand beside Wen.

"What?"

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" Wen took a step closer to him and I grabbed his arm.

Ray turned toward me and laughed "You're dating _him_?"

Wen looked back at me and I looked into his eyes, pleading him to let it be. "He's not worth it" I said softly as Ray continued to laugh.

We started to walk away and I could hear Ray following us. He kept mocking Wen. I looked up at him and saw he was fuming. We got to Charlie's new car and Ray was still following us.

"Dude, I don't know how _you_ got her of all people. Sure she can't sing, but she is smokin' hot. I wish I had won that" Wen had held his anger in until now, but then it all flooded out in one single move.

Wen's fist collided with Ray's face and it sent Ray stumbling backwards, clutching his eye.

"Olivia's not a prize to be won" Wen snarled. He opened the door and we saw Stella, Mo, and Charlie all staring at us.

"What was that about?" Stella asked laughing. "I've always wanted to see that happen to Ray, but who knew that Wen would do it"

I looked at Wen and he was clenching his fists tightly. I placed my hand on them and he relaxed slightly. Charlie decided it was smart to start driving so he pulled out of the parking lot. Mo was sitting up front and Stella was in the back with Wen and I.

"Ray said something about me and Wen was just defending me" I explained, not taking my eyes off of Wen.

I can't believe he did that. It shows he really does care about me. He punched Ray because he was being a pig. Wow.

_**Mo's POV**_

I can't believe that Wen did that for Olivia. Well actually I can believe it, it's obvious that Wen likes her.

Wait, Olivia said that we know her boyfriend, and we know him well. Wen wasn't wondering who it was because he was there apparently.

I turned in my seat and saw that Olivia was staring at Wen. I saw her hand was placed on top of his. I gasped loudly and everyone looked at me

"What?" Charlie asked, looking at me then back at the road

I ignored him and Stella and looked at Wen and Olivia. "It's Wen" I turned my head toward the blonde.

"Huh?" Olivia asked

"You're dating Wen" I said

"Maybe" Olivia looked at Wen again and they both turned red

"What? You two are dating? For how long?" Stella was almost jumping up and down

"Just since yesterday"

"Oh, everything fits now" Charlie said

Charlie pulled into the parking lot at the Pizza Rita and we got out and then walked in. We got a table and sat down.

Suddenly something caught Olivia's eye, she nudged Wen and I just ignored it, probably a new sign of something.

In a matter of seconds everyone one in the band except me was looking, this made me curious, but I didn't look. They turned their attention to me and Stella decided to speak

"How long have you and Scott been dating, like all together. Before the break-up" I raised my eyebrow at this. That was random

"Almost 6 months, why?" I knew this had to do with the thing they were looking at. I turned around and immediately regretted

There stood Scott, making out with Jules. My eyes filled with tears and I suddenly stood up.

"I suddenly remembered that I have to do something" My voice cracked and I felt like falling to the ground and sobbing. I grabbed my bag and ran out of there as fast as I could, shoving past Scott on the way.

I went outside and started to walk back home.

Scott's a pig.

_**Stella's POV**_

Once we saw that, we knew that Scott was dead. Mo saw this and ran out crying, bumping into Scott on the way out, purposely. He saw her run away and tried to go after her, but Olivia and I had other plans.

I grabbed his arm, holding him in place while Olivia bravely got a pitcher full of Coca-Cola.

"You're a pig. Did you do this because you thought Mo trusted you? You know what, she deserves way better than you!" The soda came splashing down on his head. Olivia and I smirked and she placed the now empty pitcher on the table.

"If it wasn't obvious, you are so out of the band!" I exclaimed and high-fived Charlie and Wen.

"There was ice in that!" Scott whined

"Oops! My bad. Next time you shouldn't cheat on our best friend" Olivia retorted and then we all went after Mo.

"Nice" Wen said to his girlfriend. Haha, I'm still getting used to this!

"Thanks"

"Yeah, who knew you were so bold?" I exclaimed

"I didn't" Olivia replied, being modest

"Whatever, she had that buried down inside her all along!" Charlie chuckled

We saw Mo walking toward her house; we glanced at each other than ran after her.

"Mo!" Charlie exclaimed

She turned around, tears staining her face. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" I asked. That's right; I can be sensitive if I want to be!

"I guess. I should've have trusted him again!"

"It's fine, we took-" Olivia started but a voice in the distance cut her off

"MO!" Scott screamed, drenched and most likely sticky

"Did you guys do that?" Mo giggled

"Olivia and Stella did it" Wen laughed

"Really?" Mo asked us

"Yeah, we couldn't let him get off with a _sticky_ punishment" I cackled

"Mo!" Scott caught up with us and he was now panting

"What?" She said harshly

"Jules grabbed me! I didn't kiss her!"

"That's a lie! We all saw you grab her!" Charlie exclaimed getting in front of Mo in a protective way.

"Sure you did!" Scott's eyes flickered in fear

"I never want to talk to you, let alone see you ever again!" Mo shrieked

"Mo-"

"Leave her alone!" Charlie exclaimed

"Whatever!" Scott scowled "I really only dated her because I knew it would tick Charlie off!" Scott crossed his arms over his chest "Looks like it still does" Scott then walked away

Charlie began to walk up to him but Mo and Wen stopped him "Honestly I don't care"

"Mo-"

"Charlie, it's fine. I'm just gonna go" Mo said and smiled softly and walked away

"I'm going to see if she's okay!" Charlie said and followed her

"I got to go too." I said "It's my little brothers' birthday and I have to go help set up for the party." I said

"Bye, Stella, see you later"

"Bye Stella"

And with that, I left the two lovebirds alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Olivia's POV**_

After the whole incident with Scott and Mo, everyone had left. Wen and I stood there kind of awkwardly.

"So…" I mumbled

"So…" He repeated

"What do we do now?" I asked as we stood there

"We could go hang out at my house if you want" Wen suggested

"Sure, okay" We started to walk the short distance to Wen's house.

Now that I think about it, I've never been to Wen house. I've met his family many times, but never actually seen where he lives.

"Thanks, uh, for defending me today after school" I said shyly, pushing my long blonde locks out of my eyes.

"Ray was being a jerk. I had to do something." Wen shoved his hands deep into his pockets, almost ashamed that he had actually hit someone. I could see the hint of guilt washing over his features. I stopped walking and he stopped as well. I gave him a look telling him to explain and that's exactly what he did.

"Olivia, I know that he deserved it, but I just feel bad. I embarrassed you, and I'm sorry. It's only the second day of our relationship and I've already screwed it up!" Wen turned around and started walking to his house again.

I quickly caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why would I be embarrassed? I didn't realize that you cared that much about me that you would hit Ray" I tried to catch his eye, but he was doing all he could to avoid my eye contact. "You said so yourself, you're a lover, not a fighter" I grinned at the memory of how our band got its name.

Wen tried to contain his smile, but he couldn't. He smiled softly, but still avoided my eyes. After about a minute, I got tired of him trying to block me out. I grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at me.

"Wen, I wasn't embarrassed. I was actually happy" I wound my arms around his neck and smiled as he placed his hands on my waist.

We both leaned in and our lips met in a sweet kiss. After about a minute of contact, we broke apart. We walked to Wen's house hand in hand.

Once we arrived, Wen took a key out of his backpack and jammed it into the lock. He turned it and then opened the door, yanking the key out of the knob as he walked in. He ushered me in and I smiled at his goofiness.

"Hmm, my Dad and Sydney must still be gone." Wen stated

I nodded in response.

"So, you wanna see my room?"

"Sure" I replied and we walked through the house to the stairs. We went upstairs and we walked down the hall until we saw the door labeled 'Wendell' I saw that everything but "Wen' was scribbled out with sharpie. Wen really hated his full name.

He reached for the knob and pushed the door open.

He let me walk in first and then followed. I looked around and smiled. Pictures of the band were posted on the wall. A poster hung over his bed on the ceiling, it read Lemonade Mouth, the 'o' in mouth was half a lemon. He had a piano in the corner next to his desk, which was pretty messy. His bed was made though. He was confusing me, one moment he's clean, organized almost, then next he's messy, and sloppy.

"I love it" I smile at him and he smiles back. His phone starts ringing. I smile as I hear 'Determinate' play. "Nice ringtone" I smirk

"Thanks" He said "Sorry, it's my dad"

_**Wen's POV**_

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, Wen" My dad's voice rang through the phone line

"Hey"

"Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with Olivia"

"Oh, sorry to ruin your bonding time with your girlfriend" He teased and laughed. I groaned. Why did I tell him? "But can you go pick up your sister? Sydney and I are going to be late. We are going up to your grandparent's house, they need me to help build a shelf"

"Why is Sydney going?"

"Grandma wants to learn more about her, so while me and your grandpa put that shelf together, they'll be talking"

"Okay, I'll go over and get her"

"Thanks Wen, bye"

"Yeah bye"

And with that comment I hung up.

Olivia was walking around my room, laughing silently at the pictures of the band.

"Sorry, I have to go pick up my little sister from the neighbor's house"

"It's fine" Olivia smiled

"Do you want to come?"

"Sure" Then we walked downstairs and across the street.

I knocked on the door and it opened to find the 60 something Mrs. Johnson.

"Oh, Wen, dear, hello" She chirped

"Hi, Mrs. J" I smile

"I'm suspecting you're here for Georgie?"

"Yep, my dad and Sydney are going to be home a little late so I need to pick her up"

"No problem" Then Mrs. Johnson turned to Olivia "Oh, hello dear, I'm Lucy Johnson" She stuck out her hand and Olivia shook it

"I'm Olivia, Wen's girlfriend" I smiled. That will never get old.

"Oh" Mrs. Johnson's eyes lit up "Wen, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" The old lady smiled "She's beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Well, it's only been a day" I smiled as I watched Olivia blush.

"Well you guys make a great couple" Lucy grinned

"Thank you" We said in unison

"Come in, I'll go get Georgie, she's playing with my grandson, Austin"

We stepped into the house and waited as Mrs. Johnson went to get Georgie.

"She's so sweet" Olivia smiled

"Yeah she is. She's like a grandmother to me. She used to babysit me a while back"

"So you've known her for a while"

"Yes, she came over when we moved in, brought us welcoming cookies. Georgie was only a couple months old and I was like 10, 11"

"Is she married?"

"She was, he died about 2 years ago because of cancer"

"Oh, that's awful." Olivia was so sweet "That's what happened to my grandpa. He died from lung cancer when I was 10. Gram was so upset, but she got better in time."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer, smelling her hair. It smelled like strawberries.

She looked up at me, smiling at me.

I could see myself falling in love with her.

_**Olivia's POV**_

I smiled up at Wen, loving how he was so sensitive. How did I get so lucky?

We heard thundering footsteps and then we saw Georgie running toward us. Wen pulled his arm away and squatted down.

"Wen!" Georgie cried and ran into his open arms.

"Hey" Wen smiled, hugging her. He picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"Isn't that Olivia?" She asked and I smiled at her

"Yes, that's Olivia" Wen smiled and then leaned over and whispered in her ear "She's my girlfriend now"

"Really?" She smiled

"Yep"

Mrs. Johnson then came out with a little boy that was about Georgie's age

"Wen, Olivia, this is my grandson, Austin"

"Hi, " Austin said shyly, smiling at us.

"He's my best friend" Georgie said as Wen let her down

"Really?" Wen asked, chuckling

"Yep!" Georgie grinned then hugged Austin "Bye, see you next time" She grinned and then grabbed her brother's hand.

"Bye!" Austin exclaimed

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson"

"No problem, dear" She smiled "Nice to meet you Olivia"

"You too" I grinned

"Bye, Mrs. Johnson!" Georgie cried as we walked out the door

"Bye, dear"

We were walking down the driveway and we waited for a car to pass before walking. When we were waiting, Georgie held out her hand for me to take. I smile and I took it.

"You always hold hands when walking across the street" Georgie stated

"Of course!" I slapped my forehead with my other hand "Silly me!"

"I want my brother's girlfriend to stay safe!" Georgie smiled at me

"Thank you" We walked across the street.

"Why is there a car in the driveway?" Wen wondered. Then e saw a lady with reddish hair standing at the front door.

"Hello?" Wen asked

The lady turned and smiled at Wen. I looked at Wen and he seemed mad

"Olivia?" He turned to me, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah?"

"Could you take Georgie inside for me please? I'll be inside in a second"

"Okay," I then lowered my voice "Who is that?"

"My mother" he growled


	5. Chapter 5

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Wen's POV**_

Olivia got it right away. "What should I do with Georgie?"

I thought for a moment "Just have her take you up to her room. Play dolls with her or something. Keep her distracted"

"Okay" I kissed her cheek and then she grabbed Georgie's hand again "Thanks" I said. She turned and smiled sympathetically

I watched as Olivia led Georgie into the house. She smiled at me one last time before shutting the door.

I turned toward my 'mother' and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?" My voice turned cold, it sounded nothing like me.

"Wen, it's so good to see you!" My mom Veronica tried hugging me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed

"Wendell, please, hear me out!" She implored. This is why I hated my name. My mother gave it to me.

"Why should I? You didn't hear me out as you walked out the front door. I was begging you not to go and you didn't even turn around and apologize." She looked upset, well you know what, serves her right!

"Wen…"

"Don't tell me you didn't mean it! Don't tell me that you didn't want to because you obviously wanted and meant to do this! You wouldn't have left if you thought otherwise!"

"Wen, I just wanted to see how you three were"

"Why do you care?" I spat

"Y guys are my family, Wen"

"Correction, we _were _your family."

"Why are you being so cold and harsh?"

"Hmm, I don't know. If your mother walked out on you when you were 10, why would you be rude to her when she just walked up to your house?" Honestly, this woman didn't understand this!

"Just, please tell me how you guys are" She pleaded

"Georgie's fine. She's a good kid and she's full of spirit. Dad's great. He got remarried a woman named Sydney, and she cares for us more than you ever did!"

"And how are you?" Veronica asked

"I'm great! Never been better. I'm in a very popular band-"

"Yes, Lemonade Mouth, I've heard of it"

I rolled my eyes and continued "I have great friends, and I'm dating our lead singer"

"Wen, congratulations!" Her eyes sparkled suddenly "So, tell me about the band!"

"N-" I cut myself off. I just realized why she was here. Why she was knocking on our front door. She wants to be my mother again because I'm in Lemonade Mouth. Because I now make money. She's just being a greedy person. She doesn't care about any of us. She just wants a piece of the fame. "That's why you're here" I stated angrily

"Excuse me?" She asked, obviously playing dumb.

"You're just here because we're doing okay. I'm in a very popular band. That's the only reason why you are standing in our front yard!" I was now fuming

"No, I'm no-"

"Yes you are, you had 6 years to come back! We didn't have contact for 6 years and you're here now, right after our band takes off!"

"Wen-"

"Same old, Mom, always wanting something. Well, you can leave, you ruined everything and you're not winning us back! We're better off!" I growled and opened the front door and then walked in and slammed it.

_**Olivia's POV (Same time as Wen's conversation)**_

"Who was that?" Georgie asked

"Um, no one important. You're brother will be back in a second, what do you want to do while we wait?" I asked as we both sat on the couch

"Can, I, uh, ask you something?" she asked shyly

"Sure, but do you want to wait for Wen to come back in?"

"No, I don't want him to know, so pwease don't tell him!" I smiled at her eagerness and nodded

"Okay, I won't tell him anything. So, what's up Georgie?"

"That boy, Austin, I tink I like him"

"That makes sense, you two are best friends"

"I mean like, like, Livy" Aww, she made up a nick-name for me!

"Oh, you mean a crush?"

The little girl nodded. "I don't know what to do!" She said in her cute little voice

"Well, just be yourself. Act as you normally do. Me and Wen were best friends before we liked each other"

"Rweally?" I nodded smiling.

"Okay!" Georgie smiled "Tanks!"

"You're welcome!"

"So you wanna go play dollies?"

"Sure" She grabbed my hand and she led me toward her upstairs room. It was right across from Wen's, I noted

We walked inside and the walls were bright with pink. I smiled as I looked around and saw all of her princess posters and unicorn figurines scattered on the wall and the shelves

"Your room is so pretty"

"Tank you" Georgie smiled and sat in the middle of the floor. I was about to sit down but then I heard a door slam down below.

"Uh, Georgie, I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Okay, I'll get the dollies ready" Georgie grinned and I walked down the stairs

"Wen?" I asked softly. I then walked into his view and saw he was against the door. His knees brought up to his chest, and his head in his hands.

I said nothing else. I walked up and sat beside him, wrapping my arm around him.

"She only wanted a bit of the fame"

I didn't reply and rubbed his back soothingly.

"She doesn't even care!"

"Wen, I'm sure she wanted more than fame" I said "Did you give her a chance?"

"Olivia-"

"Wen, what if she really did want to be back in your life?"

Wen suddenly stood up. He started pacing back and forth. I slowly stood up and waited for him to calm down, but that didn't happen

"Wen, calm down. She just wanted to be back in your life"

"NO, SHE DIDN'T! YOU DON'T KOW HER! SHE'S GREEDY, AND SHE ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S IT'S LIKE!" I felt my eyes pool with tears. I quickly walked over to the couch and grabbed my bag. I swung it around my shoulder and faced Wen

"I do, actually" I said, my voice cracking

"Olivia, you know I didn't mean that" Wen said, guiltily. I knew he didn't mean to, but it still stung

"I'm gonna leave. I think you need to calm down a little. You're sister is up in your room" I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at school" I said softly and then walked past him and opened the closed door. I looked back and saw he was looking me right in the eye. I spun around and continued to walk out the door. I closed it behind me and set off toward my house.

**(Awww! Poor Olivia! Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Charlie's POV**_

I quickly caught up with Mo. She was walking so fast, that you could count it as jogging or speed walking.

"Hey" I panted

She brought her hand up to her face, wiping away tears. "Hey" She croaked

"You okay?"

Mo shook her head. She suddenly stopped walking and I stopped as well. She threw herself into my arms and I wrapped my arms around her in comfort. I rubbed her back as we stood there on the sidewalk. Mo was now full-on sobbing

"Mo, he's not worth it. He's a jerk."

"I know" She muttered into my shoulder "It's just that I spent so much time on him" Mo pulled away, wiping more tears from her face.

"Mo, there's plenty of guys out there" I placed my arm around her and I started to walk toward my house. She can't go home like this, her father would suspect something.

She rested her head on my shoulder as we strolled to my house. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"It was my fault, wasn't it?"

"What? The Scott thing? No, not at all, he did that all by himself-"

"No, I'm not talking about Scott"

"What are you talking about then?"

"When you broke your fingers."

I thought for a second and then I remembered what led up to me violently playing the drums. I had told her I liked her, and I felt rejected

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't have to tell you that I liked you" I tried not make her blame herself

"But I hurt you, and then you hurt yourself" Mo assumed

"Mo-"

"Charlie" Mo sighed, stopping once more "I understand. I'm sorry that I rejected you."

"Mo-" I tried to say.

"Can-can I try something?" I raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Sure?" Suddenly she was leaning closer and then her lips met mine.

Holy crap

_**Olivia's POV**_

Tears rolled down my cheek, but I just wiped them off. He had a right to be upset, I knew that, but I just get sensitive when people yell at me.

As I walked, I started to feel drops of water hit my blonde hair. I looked up at the stormy clouds. More rain fell, and I smiled softly. I loved the rain; I liked the smell, the look, and the memories.

_Flashback_

_A nine year old Olivia sat near the window, staring out in awe._

"_Livy?" Ella White came into the room. "What are you doing?"_

"_Looking at the rain" Olivia sighed _

"_Ah, you're just like me"_ _Ella commented and sat beside her daughter "Never playing games on a rainy day, just looking at it"_

_Olivia looked up at her mother and smiled "I like the sound and look of it"_

_Ella said nothing she just smiled down at her daughter._

"_I love you mom"_

"_I love you too, sweetie" Ella grinned and kissed her forehead_

_End of Flashback_

My mother died 3 days later, on a rainy day.

I continued my walk home and finally reached my destination.

I entered the house and greeted my grandmother. She smiled at me and then we decided to play a card game. We settled at the dining room and started to play.

The hours ticked by and soon, I was yawning and Gran was hurrying me off to bed. I smiled as I walked up the stairs.

I got ready for bed and then slipped under the covers, enjoying the warmth. Then slowly, sleep overcame me.

_**Mo's POV**_

I awoke to a loud alarm clock. I slammed my hand over the snooze button and sat up reluctantly in my bed.

Slowly, last night's events came back to me. Scott cheating on me, Charlie comforting me, and then the kiss.

Charlie was so shocked, and I have to admit, so was I.

So, as I got ready for school, I continued to shake. What if he did move on? What if he and Victoria got together? I just made a fool of myself!

Charlie left right after that, too shocked to say another word.

After I was ready told my parents goodbye and walked to school. About 10 minutes later, I could see the school. I took in a deep breath and continued walking

"Mo!" A voice said behind me, a voice I now despised

I stopped and turned around. Scott stood there, looking fake sad. Wow he thinks he's gonna fool me again

"I'm sorry"

I laughed "Right. And I'm a penguin!" I snorted and then turned toward him "Stop lying Scott. We both know if I take you back, you'll just walk all over me again! What did I ever see in you? You're a jerk! Please leave me alone. I'm done. You've had too many chances" Scott was speechless. I took that as my cue to walk away.

I was now in the front of the school, ready to push myself through the front door. I was about to open the door, but a hand grabbed it before I got the chance and held it open for me.

"Thanks" I looked up and I tensed. Charlie.

"So, how are you?" He said cheerfully and we walked down the hall together.

"Fine." I said simply

"Um Mo, can we talk about what happened last night"

"S-sure"

"Can I just ask one question?"

"Sure"

"Why'd you do it" By this time, I was standing at my locker, his was only 1 down from mine actually.

"I don't know! I just felt sorry that I had mad you so upset!" I exclaimed, confused

"So you don't like me?" His smile was wiped off of his face.

"No, I didn't say that!"

"I get it, Mo. You just felt unloved. You're boyfriend had cheated on you and you had to find comfort" Charlie smiled at me, but I could tell it was fake. He turned and started to walk toward his locker. I grabbed his arm and he spun around to look at me. I got lost in his eyes and then it happened again.

I kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Olivia's POV**_

I woke up and realized that I had slept in. It was 7:50 and school started at 8:15. I sprung out of bed and started to brush my hair as I looked for something to wear. I got out a cute white skirt and a pink shirt and then a black belt for style. Thank goodness it rained last night because as soon as I came home, I took a shower.

After my hair was put into a messy side-pony, I put my clothes on quickly. I grabbed my bag and thundered down stairs.

"Olivia?" Gram asked "I thought you had left already"

"Nope, I'm gonna be late" I said as I slipped on some flats. I ran out the door and shouted "Bye" to my Gram. I could hear her laughing, but I just kept running. Luckily we were a block away from the school. Byt the time I had gotten to my locker, it was 8:11. I spun in the combo, but I had messed up so I was forced to do it again. I shoved my backpack in and then got my things for first period. I slammed my locker shut and sprinted toward my first class.

When I ran through the door I quickly sat in my seat. 5 seconds later, the bell rang. I sighed in relief and looked up at my social studies

"That was very close"

"I know" I mumble still looking down "Sorry"

"You have no reason to be, you were not tardy. Ms. White" He smiled creepily- I had never liked him- and turned around.

I turned and looked at Wen and he looked upset. I bet he was mad at me. I frowned and turned around again.

The lesson went by quickly and so did the other 3. Soon it was time for lunch and I walked to Wen's locker, to see if he was still there. I took in a deep breath as I saw him getting his lunch out of his locker. I gripped mine tighter and then walked up to him.

"Hey" I said nervously

Wen turned around and I looked down. What if he was mad at me? What if he just ignored me?

"Hey" He smiled

"You're not mad at me?" I asked, looking up, kinda shocked

"No, I thought you were mad at me for yelling at you"

"No, I know you were just having a bad day"

"So we're not mad at each other?" Wen asked

I laughed "Apparently not" He kissed my cheek and I blushed slightly.

"Hey, nice timing in first period by the way" He chuckled and I blushed a darker red

"Ugh, I slept in by accident and my Gram thought I had already left. I woke up at 7:50." I sighed "Luckily I took a shower last night."

"Well, you look adorable. Not at all rushed" He smiled and wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the cafeteria together.

"You're a liar, but thank you" I giggled and he glared

"I'm not lying" We both laughed after he said this and we walked into the lunch room. We saw Stella, Mo, and Charlie already sitting at our table. We sat down and we noticed that Stella was looking at Mo and Charlie weirdly.

"Seriously? What's up with you guys?" Stella exclaimed

Mo and Charlie looked at each other and then quickly looked back down at their food.

"They've been like this since the beginning of the day" Stella explained to us

"Weird" Wen commented

I looked at the two and saw that they were blushing. I didn't say it aloud, but I think that something big happened, like they kissed or something. Me and Wen were like this at first, we couldn't look each other in the eye without blushing like crazy.

"I'm gonna go" Mo said after she had finished her food "I'll see you guys at rehearsal" She forced a smile and then left.

"Okay, what's up, Charlie?" Stella got right to the point

"Nothing, I think I'm gonna go talk to her" He got up and threw the rest of his food away

"You're lying to me!" Stella shouted after him and everyone looked at her weirdly "What?"

Wen looked at me and we started to laugh as she continued to eat.

_**Mo's POV**_

I had to leave. If one of them figured out what had happened,_ twice_, the whole school would end up knowing by the end of lunch. Stella has a big mouth.

I walked. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I was in a hallway.

"Mo, wait up!" I smile at the voice. The one person I want to talk to right now. Charlie

I stop and he catches up to me "Hey" He said nervously

"Hi" I smile to myself as we continue walking

"So, about this morning…" He trailed off

By now, I realize that we are by our lockers. I lean against mine and he stands in front of me.

"I'm kinda getting mixed signals" He says and looks me in the eye "First you say we are only friends and then we're kissing"

"Charlie…" I started

"Mo, please listen. I still really like you. I told you that I was over you, but I was lying. I just didn't want things to be awkward between us. But now, it's different"

A huge grin covers my face as he says he likes me. "I like you too, Charlie. I know it's only been a day since I broke up with Scott, but I think I've liked you all along, I just didn't know it"

"Really?" He asks and I nod. He steps closer to me and then for once, he kisses me.

_**Stella's POV**_

I had left Wen and Olivia a little bit ago. I was now just walking down the hall to my locker when I say a guy standing next to it, in the locker that no one ever used.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. "Uh, hi?"

The guy turned around and smiled. I had to admit he was cuter than most guys at this school. Hmm, he's probably new. "Hi, I'm new" Bingo! "My name's Jake" He stuck out his hand and I shook it. I hate to admit it, but my fingers tingled after we let go. Ugh, I'm turning into a girly girl. Crap!

"Stella"

"You're the lead guitarist for Lemonade Mouth, aren't you?" I smile. He knows us. Hmm, I could get to like him

"Yep, that's me"

"I think you guys are amazing"

"Thanks" I step over to my locker and open.

"Is that your locker?" he asked. Time to return to Sassy Stella again

"Yeah, duh, I know the combo" I roll my eyes playfully and he laughs

"I like you, Stella"

"A lot of people do…now" I added

"What do you mean, now?"

"I was the new girl earlier this year, and not a lot of people liked me. I was even friends with anybody"

"How was Lemonade Mouth formed then?"

"We met in detention and we started playing a tune and we realized we were really good"

"I would've never guessed"

"Yeah, not a lot of people know that"

"Well, I guess I'm lucky"

"I guess you are" I smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Wen's POV**_

Soon the school day is over and Olivia and I are walking to her house where rehearsals are today. Stella said she had to stop at home first and we haven't heard from Mo and Charlie since lunch.

So far, silence has been floating between us. Not in an awkward way, in a 'we don't have anything to say' way

I could see her house from here and then she started to hum. I smiled once I realized that she was humming 'Somebody'. I looked over at her and she was smiling. Out of all our songs, I have to say, I like 'Somebody' the most. It has the most meaning. And it was how all of us felt before Lemonade Mouth.

Olivia noticed that I was string at her and she blushed "Sorry"

"It's fine, I love the song" I smirk "Amazing lyrics"

She was now a dark red. I wrap my arm around her shoulder as we continue to walk.

"I'm glad I got detention that one day"

"Why?" Olivia asked

"Because we formed an amazing band that day. Plus, I got to get closer to my crush since like first grade"

"First grade?" Olivia asked smiling and leaning her head into my shoulder "That long?"

"Yep, that long" I just felt so comfortable around her. She may be my girlfriend, but I can talk to her about stuff that I'd never tell any other girl. Even Mo and Stella.

"Wow" And the rest of the way to her house, she was smiling.

_**Charlie's POV**_

Mo and I were walking down on the sidewalk, holding hands. That's right, _holding hands_. I felt like I could do a million back flips in a row with all of this happiness. We talked and talked and we lost track of time. Mo pulled out her phone and saw she had a new text message.

_Where are you?  
>~Somebody~<em>

"Oh no!" Mo exclaimed but I had seen the message

"We're missing practice!" I finish and we start to run to Olivia's house. Within about 5 minutes we are ringing her doorbell.

The door opens and Olivia is revealed. "Where have you been?"

"Places" I smile at Mo and she turns a little red

We follow Olivia into the living room and we see Wen and Stella relaxing with Mel's in their hand

"Finally!" Stella groans.

"Sorry" Mo looks down.

"Can we just start?" Wen asked. He and Stella stood to go to their instruments but Stella stood frozen in front of me and Mo.

Olivia and Wen turned when they heard silence and then they followed Stella's gaze. It was on mine and Mo's hand, intertwined together. We went red and we immeaditly let go.

"That's why you've been acting so weird. You're dating!"

Olivia and Wen's eyes widened and they walked up to us.

"Really?" Olivia asked

Mo and I looked at each other and she shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, we kinda are dating" Mo said "I guess"

"Aww, that's great!" Olivia smiled

Stella's phone ruined the moment as it rang. Stella grabbed it and she looked. Her eyebrows raised and she clicked a button. She placed the phone to her ear and she said hello.

Stella was quiet and then she got excited. "Really?" She asked "Thank you, you won't regret it!" Stella hung up the phone and turned to us.

"That was Dante! He wants us to perform there again!"

We all looked at each other and we smiled "Seriously?" Wen asked

"Yeah! We start tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Great!"

_**Olivia's POV**_

At 7:45, we all met up at Dante's and we started to set up. It was now 7:55 and Stella, Mo and I sat and sipped our soda while Wen helped Charlie with his drums.

"Mo, I'm really happy for you!" I smile

"Thanks!" Mo then turned to Stella "Now we need to find you a boyfriend!"

For the first time I saw Stella Yamada blush! "You like someone" I said simply

"No, I don't! Stella looked down and started to stir her straw around in her glass.

"She totally does!" Mo exclaimed

Stella said nothing. She kept her head down and her cheeks were now on fire.

"Stella, tell us" I sigh "We won't tell" Mo nodded

"Fine" Stella said "It's this new guy, his name's Jake"

"Really? I didn't even know that there was a new guy" Mo said

"Me neither"

"His locker's right next to mine and I have 5th and 6th period with him." Stella grinned

Wen and Charlie walked up and they squeezed into the booth. Luckily Stella sat on the inside so Mo and I could sit by our boyfriends.

"Whatcha talking about?" Charlie asked

"Stella likes someone!"

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Stella exclaimed.

"Hey, they're apart of the band!"

"Still!" Stella said

"Who is it?" Wen asked

Suddenly the door the Dante's opened and a guy our age walked in.

"That's him!" Stella exclaimed, fixing her hair. I have never seen her this girly.

"The guy who just walked in?" Mo asked and Stella nodded

"He's cute" Mo and I say in unison. Wen glares at me and I can guess that Charlie is glaring at Mo.

"Not my type though" I say "I like the red-headed ones" I smile and I kiss his cheek

"Yeah, not my type either. I like the long hair" Mo smiled and pats Charlie's head. He smiles and I have to laugh.

Stella makes a tiny 'epp' sound and jumps. She's looking over at this Jake guy and I realize that he's coming over to us.

"Hey, Stella" He smiled.

"Hey" Stella smiles and I nudge her. "Oh, um, Jake, this is Olivia, Mo, Charlie and Wen, guys this is Jake"

"Hi" We chorus

"Hey" He smiles.

Wen looks at his watch "Uh, guys, we have one minute"

"We should probably get on stage" Stella says to Jake and we slide out of the booth.

"I understand. Good luck" He smiles and walks over to a table and sits down

"So we're starting with 'More Than a Band', right?" Charlie clarifies.

"Yep" Wen said

I look around Dante's and I see it's packed. I look for my Gram. She asked me if she could come and bring one of her friends and she told me she might be late.

"Who are you looking for?" Wen asks

"My Gram, she wanted to come. She's just running late though" I explain and then walk up to the mic. Wen smiles and kisses my cheek and then walks to his keyboard.

We all nod to each other and then we start the song. After a couple of seconds, Mo starts to sing

_I can't pretend  
>To know how you feel<br>But know that I'm here  
>Know that I'm real<br>_

I watch as Wen's starts to sing. He really does have a good voice. He smiles and I remember the day we all wrote this.

_Say what you want  
>Or don't talk at all<br>I'm not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are small  
>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
><em>

Stella's voice is strong and I admire her for it. Her new crush is out on the crowd but she still keeps it relaxed. I can barely keep it relaxed and we've done so many shows and my boyfriends in the band.

_You used to brave the world  
>All on your own<br>Now we won't let you go  
>we're going along<em>

Now Charlie is singing and smiling at Mo. He is so much better than Scott.

_Be who you wanna be  
>Always stand tall<br>Not gonna let you fall  
><em>

As we all sing the chorus I see my Gram come in the door with some guy, I don't know who it is, but I guess ill figure it out.

_Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a band<br>_

Now as I started to sing I keep my eyes on my Gram, who's the guy?

_I never knew you could take me so far  
>I've always wanted to hope that you are<br>The ones I need_

_Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a band<br>_

We end the song and then everyone starts clapping. I look at everyone else and I mouth the next song.

Now it is almost 9:30 and we are packing up our stuff. My Gram comes up behind me and says "Olivia sweetie, you were great"

"Thanks Gram" I turn and I notice the guy is still with my Gram. I look at him and he looks strangely familiar

Then it hits me.

This man is my father.


	9. Chapter 9

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Stella's POV**_

After we were done with the performance, we started to clean up. I was putting my guitar into its case when someone walked up to me.

I looked up and I saw Jake. I smiled cutely and I said hi

"Hey" He smiled back at me. "You did great!"

I blushed slightly "Thanks" Why couldn't I control my blushes! Ugh! I'm not a girly girl!

"You have a great voice"

"Really?"

He nodded "Yep, I like it"

"Well, thanks"

"You're welcome." He threw me a charming smile and he glanced at the clock on the opposite. "I should get home; I'll see you at school!" He grinned and then walked out the door

"Okay" I tried to sound relaxed. I picked up my guitar case and walked over to the others. We were talking about how well we thought we did when Olivia's Gram and some dude walked up. Olivia's Gram complimented her on the performance and then Olivia's eyes widened after she said thank you.

I think she recognized him.

Hmm, I wonder who he is…

_**Olivia's POV**_

I was afraid to say something. What if I'm wrong, what if I have the wrong guy? But I also don't want to ask Gram who it is because what if he gets offended. I don't know what to do! Do I ask if it's really him? No I don't want to draw attention right as we were about to leave…

Wait, this can't be my father…my dad's in jail!

"Gram, I'm just gonna say goodbye to the guys and then we can head home" I said. If he was my dad, I really don't want to make a big scene

"Okay, we can wait."

We? Is he coming home with us? Maybe he's an uncle, or cousin or some other family member.

"I'll be right back" I smile politely and then I walk over to my band mates.

"Hey, beautiful" Wen smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "You did great tonight" He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, you did too!" I grin at him and I grab my bag from our little spot. I swing it over my shoulder. "I have to go, sorry guys. I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya, Olivia" Charlie, Mo, and Stella said together

"Bye, Livy" Wen smiled and he leant down and kissed me. "See you tomorrow, I'll swing by your house in the morning and we can walk to school together?"

"Okay" I smile and then I hug him "See you at about 7:50?"

"Got it. Don't wake up late tomorrow"

I roll my eyes and hit him playfully. "Jerk"

"But I'm your jerk"

"Cheesy" I say as I turn away from the group. I hear him laugh and I smile.

"Ready?" Gram asks me

"Yep"

The whole way home was a little awkward. It was silent until we got into the house. My kitten, Daisy, **(A.N. I know I called her Lemon in one of the earlier chapters but someone told me in the book it was Daisy. Sorry for the confusion.) **met us at the door. I picked her up and brought her to the living room where I sat my bag on the couch beside me.

"You and Wen are so cute, dear!" Gram smiled and sat down beside me. She looked at the guy and smiled. "They're dating"

"They do look like a good couple" He commented, still standing

"Olivia, dear, you must not recognize him, because it's been so long"

"I have an idea, but I wouldn't want to be wrong. It could be awkward"

"Did you guess that he was your father?" Gram asked. I started at her. She just came right out with that. I said nothing and she smiled "Well, your right" My head snapped up at her words.

"W-what?" I stuttered and I looked at my dad. He smiled at me and I remembered all those good times we used to have. "I thought…"

"I got out of jail early on very good behavior" I placed my kitten to the side and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, I just n-need some time…" And with that, I ran off.

I don't think I'll tell my friends about this just yet. I need to get used to it first.

_**Wen's POV**_

I woke up to the sun shining in through my window. I looked at my clock and saw it was 7:00. I got out of bed and decided to get ready for school.

I looked at the clock after I was done and I noticed that it was now 7:20. I walk downstairs and I decide to have breakfast with Sydney and my father.

"Morning" I said and I get the cereal and milk. I grab a bowl and then pour the milk and cereal into it. I put the food back and then I grab a spoon and started to eat.

"Morning" Dad smiled

"So, Wen, how are you and Olivia doing?"

"Great!" I respond.

"I'm glad" She and Dad smile and I grin back

I hear Georgie coming downstairs. She walks into the kitchen with a little sun dress on.

"Good morning!"

"Morning, Geo" I smile and she hugs me

"Hey, Wennie!"

I smile at her and then continue to eat my breakfast. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's 7:40. I get up and grab my backpack and say goodbye to my family. Then I walk out the door and start to walk to Olivia's house.

_**Olivia's POV**_

I walk downstairs at about 7:40. I know this is gonna be awkward, I can just feel it. Today is Friday and my Gram usually is at her friend's house on Friday mornings. I just hope my father went with her.

Nope, he didn't, he's currently sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. I walk into the kitchen, but I don't say a word to him. I walk over to the fridge and pull out an apple. My dad looks up and he smiles

"Good morning, Liv" I almost break down when I hear this. He and my mother used to call me that. I haven't heard it since he was arrested

"Morning" I sit down at the table, but avoid his eyes

"I never got the chance to tell you but you have a beautiful voice" I smile a little and I nod

"Thanks" I say

"You guys are really talented"

"Thanks" I repeat and then I take a bite of my apple.

"Wen seems like a nice guy too"

"He is" This conversation was awkward from the beginning but it got even more uncomfortable. I know he's my dad, but I just can't warm up to him so quickly.

"I'm sorry, Olivia" He say after I had already finished my apple "I'm sorry I killed someone. I'm sorry I got arrested. But most importantly, I'm sorry that you grew up without parents"

I look at the clock and realize that it is 7:49. I stand up and throw the apple core away. I grab my bag and then suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I turn to walk to the front door but my dad stops me.

"Olivia, I truly am sorry" He places his hands on my shoulders and I look deep in his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry that I had to live with my grandmother because my mom is dead and my father is a criminal"

"Liv-"

"Please, just let me go." I look up at him with tears in my eyes. He releases me and then I check my reflection in the hallway mirror. My eyes weren't red enough for Wen to notice that I had been crying.

I walk to the front door, but right before I open it, I look back at my father. He seems upset, I know how he feels. I open the door and fake smile at my boyfriend.

"Hey" I say trying to sound the opposite as I felt.

"Hi" I shut the door and he kissed me. He grabs my hand after he pulls away and we start to walk to school. "So, who was that guy that was with your grandma last night?"

I felt myself go stiff, but he really didn't notice. "A- a family member, that I haven't seen in a long time" Technically I wasn't lying. He was a family member I had not seen in a long time. I just didn't say what kind of family member. I'm not lying, I'm just not telling the full story.


	10. Chapter 10

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Wen's POV**_

It has been two months since our gig at Dante's and ever since, Olivia's been more and more distant. I'm concerned. She usually tells us everything, but she hasn't said a thing about anything out of the ordinary.

So, here I am, walking to her house to pick her up for school. Honestly, she hasn't said a word to me all week. But we usually walk to school together on Fridays.

I knock on the door and her grandmother answers.

"Oh, Wen, hello" Brenda smiles

"Hello Brenda" She ushers me in and I smile once more

"Olivia should be down soon"

"Thanks" she starts to walk away but then I speak up "Uh, Brenda, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Um, Olivia's been…different lately. Do you know why? We are all really worried about her"

"Actually, Wen, I do" Brenda smiled "Ted, come in here for a second"

Ted? Isn't that Olivia's dad's name?

Then the man that came to our little show at Dante's walked in.

"Hi" he smiles and I smile back

"Hi"

"Wen, this is Olivia's father. Ted, this is Olivia's boyfriend"

He sticks out his hand and I take it, shocked out of my mind

"Nice to finally meet you" Ted says and releases my hand

"You too" I say finally

"You're a very good pianist"

"Wow, thank you."

I hear footsteps and I see Olivia walking down the stairs. She pauses as she sees me. "Wen, I forgot you were coming today"

"It's Friday" I say "I always come Friday"

"Yeah, sorry. I've been a little off this week" Olivia says and glances at her father "We should go" She walks down the rest of the stairs and grabs my hand "Bye Gram, Dad" She gives him a simple nod, I'm guessing she's not that comfortable with this.

"Nice meeting you" I say politely

"You too, Wen"

We walk out and Olivia doesn't say a word.

We are almost to school when I feel my blood start to pump with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I try to stay calm "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I don't know"

"I thought you trusted us"

"I do-"

"Olivia, we were worried that something bad happened. We didn't know what was going on. You haven't talked to me all week. I'm surprised you're actually speaking to me right now."

"Wen, I-"

"Olivia, we're your band mates, we're your friends."

"I know, Wen, I just didn't want to-"

"I know why you didn't tell us, but you lied to me when I asked who he was."

"I didn't lie-"

"I know, you just twisted the truth" By now we were at the school. "Maybe it's best we take a break"

"Wen- please" She cried.

"I'm sorry, but I'm obviously not trustworthy enough for you"

"Wen-"

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret, you need to tell them yourself"

I turned and I walked into the school. I know I hurt her, but she hurt me.

_**Stella's POV**_

I walked up to my locker and smiled as I saw Jake at his locker, taking out books.

"Hey" It's been a couple of weeks since I met him, and we've gotten really close.

"Hey" He smiles

Today was the day I would tell him I like him. "So, you wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure" I try to contain a girly squeal, and thankfully I do. Jake closes his locker and then turns to me. "See you later"

"Okay" I grin stupidly and then open my locker as he walks away.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I'm standing at my locker when I suddenly see my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey" Mo smiles and kisses my cheek

"Hey" I smile "So I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today?"

"Well, we have rehearsal, but how about after that, we go to a movie or something?"

"Great" I smile and she kisses me. She pulls away and we smile at each other. "I should get going to first period. See you later"

"Bye" I smiled. My life is perfect.

_**Wen's POV**_

Lunch rolls by and I walk over to our usual table. Mo, Charlie, and Stella are sitting beside each other and I decide to sit across from them. I sigh as I take my seat and I started to eat my lunch.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked

"Nothing, just having a hard day."

I looked up and I saw Olivia with a tray in her hand with food on it. A Mel's lemonade sat on the corner of the tray. She made eye contact with me and then quickly looked back down. She walked away from our table and sat down at one that no one was sitting at. She picked up her fork swirled some spaghetti onto it and put the spaghetti to her mouth. She hesitated and then she placed the fork down again.

She got up and threw her food away. Then she left the cafeteria.

"Did you guys break up?" Stella asked

"No" I stated

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"She's been having a tough week"

They must've bought it, because they didn't ask any more questions.

Maybe I was too hard on Livy.

_**Olivia's POV**_

I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day, I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I didn't sit with the band at lunch. I was too afraid to talk to Wen. I was afraid I would burst into tears.

I walked home alone and I remembered we had practice today. I didn't want to go.

I pulled out my phone and texted Stella.

_Can't make it to rehearsal, don't feel well._

I sent the message and turned the corner so now I was walking down my street. A moment later my phone vibrated.

_Ok, feel better :)_

I smiled slightly at her reply and soon I was at my house. I opened the front door and walked in.

"Olivia?" I heard Gram ask. She came out of the dining room and smiled slightly. "Dear what are you doing home? I thought you had rehearsal after school"

"I did, I didn't feel like going though" I placed my bag on the couch in the living room as we made our way to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Wen said we needed a break" And that's when all of my emotions flooded out. My eyes filled with tears and I let out a sob.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Livy" Gram rubbed her hand on my lower back. She used to do it to me when I was a kid to calm me down. "Do you know why?"

"He's upset because he thinks I don't trust him. I didn't tell any of them about Dad coming back and he feels like I didn't trust him enough"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry"

Tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm going upstairs" I sighed "I'm really tired"

"Okay, hunnie, tell me if you need anything"

I nodded and walked upstairs

Why did my dad have to come back? He ruined everything!


	11. Chapter 11

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Olivia's POV**_

I ran upstairs and I collapsed onto my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and continued to sob.

"Liv?" I didn't look up. I didn't have to.

"Leave me alone Dad!"

"Liv, please tell me what's bothering you"

I sat up and looked at him. I took in a breath, knowing that this conversation might take a lot of air.

"Now you want to be there for me?" I asked softly

"Olivia-"

"Please let me finish" He nodded and I continued. "I've lived with Gram all my life because my mother died and my dad went to prison. You didn't have to kill that man, you didn't have to at all."

"Olivia, I was so upset-"

"Because of mom dying? Well you weren't the only one. I cried every night, but I didn't go out and kill someone"

"You were 4"

"And I needed my daddy to comfort me. You were my hero until you killed someone. I thought that you could make it through anything. I was wrong. So very wrong."

"Olivia, please"

"I've finally accepted that my father didn't honestly care about me. He only cared about my mother and that's why he stuck around. But once she was gone, he killed someone so he wouldn't have to stay with me. I love Gram more than anything, but sometimes I just needed my dad. I needed someone to read me stories at night and to tuck me in right before bed. Of course, Gram did that, but it wasn't the same. I needed someone to tell me that one day we would see mom again. Gram did that as well, but I needed to hear that from someone closer to me. But he was in prison, so he couldn't."

"Liv, please hear me out"

"I only started to hear from you a year ago. You could've written to me all of these years, but you didn't."

"Olivia, I knew you were upset with me. You needed time! I gave you time"

"Yes I agree, but I needed a father. Even if he wasn't here with me, I wanted to have some contact. Honestly, it's like you died with mom"

"Olivia, you're right, my heart died when you're mom did."

"But you still had me"

"Olivia"

"I wrote you that letter about Lemonade Mouth thinking you would care. But now that I think about it, you probably didn't care. You probably would've had it be me that died instead of mom if you could've had a choice. I was in the car. We got into that car wreck together! You probably wished that God would've taken me because you could always have another little girl, but you couldn't have another true love."

"Olivia!"

I grabbed a backpack from my closet. I stuffed some sweats and a t-shirt inside. I put pair of jeans and a sweat shirt in it too.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving"

"Where are you going?" Ted asked

"I don't know. But I'll figure it out" I swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked downstairs. I slipped my sneakers on and walked out the front door. I ran once I got outside. I ran as fast as I could.

I heard my Gram and Ted yelling after me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I didn't even stop when I felt the rain pound on me.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside of Stella's house. I would've gone to Wen's house, but I knew he was mad at me. So I settled with Stella because she and Mo were having a sleepover here. They had invited me, but I had told her I didn't feel well.

I knocked on the door. My whole body was soaked and my hair was dripping down my back.

Stella opened the door. She had a smile on her face but then it faltered when she saw me.

"Olivia!" She rushed me inside. "What happened? I thought you weren't coming"

_**Stella's POV (Earlier that day)**_

I had received the text from Olivia and frowned. Maybe that's why she didn't sit with us at lunch. But I still think it had something to do with Wen, and I was probably right.

I texted the others and they all said that we should just call off rehearsal since we don't have our lead singer. I agreed and told them I'd see them Monday. Well, except for Mo, we were having a sleepover later tonight. Olivia was invited, but I assumed she wasn't coming now.

I went home and saw that my little brothers were running around. I groaned. Why were they so annoying?

"Stell?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I flung my backpack onto the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom" Me and my mom have bonded since our discussion at the police department.

"I need you to babysit James and Justin this afternoon, I have to go into work for an hour or two."

"What? I am not babysitting the twins tonight! I have a date" Crap, I shouldn't have said that.

"Really? With who?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Stella, chill, just invite this guy over here."

"They'll ruin everything though!"

"Stell, if you have any problems, just send them up to their room to play a videogame or something!"

I groaned "Fine!"

/

An hour later, my mom was getting ready to leave. "Remember what I told you. And if they give you too much trouble, just tell me, and they're grounded"

"Okay, whatever"

"Thank you Stella"

"Yeah, yeah" I said. I waved and then shut the door as I saw her get into her car. "Now listen, I'm having a guy come over. Please behave"

I heard a knock on the door moments later. I walked over to the door; I knew the twins were smirking at me. Whatever, I'm in charge, which means I can do whatever I want.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Jake "Hi"

"Hey" He smiled back.

"Come on in" I stepped out of the way and he walked in. "Sorry, I had to change the plans. My mom really needed a babysitter."

"It's fine"

Suddenly I heard someone strumming on my electric guitar. They wouldn't dare.

I stomped into the living room and found them playing my guitars. They are so dead.

"Put my guitars down"

They threw me a smirk. How'd I know they would do something like this? "Or what?"

"Or I tell mom and you guys get grounded. Did you not hear what she said before she left?"

"Like you'd really do that"

"You know me and you know I would. Put them down and go to your room and we'll forget this ever happened." They dropped the guitars and ran upstairs laughing.

I groaned and set my guitars on their stands and turned back to Jake "Sorry about that"

"It's fine." He smiled. I smiled back and we went to sit on the couch.

"So…I kinda needed to tell you something…" I paused and he raised an eyebrow

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I um…I kinda…like you?" He gave me a look "As in more than a friend…"

"Oh, wow. Seriously?"I nodded, embarrassed. "A lot of girls have asked me out this year, and I always said no because I wanted a certain girl to ask me out. Do you know who that is?"

I shook my head. Was he trying to make me feel worse? Was he doing this on purpose?

"It was you" My head snapped up

"W-what? You like me back?"

"As in more than a friend, yes" He smirked and I smiled at him. He started to lean in and I did the same.

Our lips met and I would've squealed if his lips weren't on mine.

We pulled apart and he smiled at me "So, Stella, would you like to be my girlfriend" I smiled brightly. But I never got to answer because I felt something hit me in the back of the head and start to seep down my neck and back.

I gasped. I spun around and saw my idiotic brothers laughing. "You are so dead!" I shouted.

I jumped off the couch and I started chasing them around. They turned around and aimed another egg at me, but I dodged it. They ran into their room and locked the door.

"You better stay in there! Have fun being grounded!" I exclaimed through the door.

I walked back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I smiled at Jake who was still on the couch.

"Did they throw an egg at you?"

I grabbed a towel and put cold water on it. I started to wipe the back of my neck off.

"I guess so"

He got up and took the towel away from me. I raised an eyebrow "Just turn around, I'll help you" I did what he told and he started to wipe my head off.

After a while I felt the cloth move away from my skin. I turned around and smiled "Thank you so much" He smiled back and I threw the towel away. There was no way it could survive all that egg. I felt Jake's arms wrap around me and I smiled to myself.

"Hey, I never got an answer"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "To what question?"

"The one where I asked you to be my girlfriend"

"Oh, well I had to think about that" I threw him a smirk

"Ha ha, very funny" My smirk grew bigger. I waited another moment and he just looked at me weirdly.

"Okay, I thought about it. I think I might say yes" Jake smiled

"That's what I thought"


	12. Chapter 12

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Mo's POV**_

Stella and I were talking about her _eventful _afternoon with Jake when someone rang the doorbell. Stella said she'd be back and when she did come back, she had a drenched Olivia.

Poor girl.

We walked her over to the couch and sat her down. Stella handed her a towel and she started to dry he hair.

"I'm sorry to just show up on your doorstep like this" Olivia sighed "I had nowhere else to go. Wen's mad at me and I didn't want him to ignore me completely. I already think he hates me!" Why was Wen mad at her?

"Why is Wen mad at you?" Stella asked

"Is that why you didn't sit at our table today at lunch?"Olivia nodded. Then I repeated Stella's question.

"He's mad because he thinks I can't trust him"

"Why would he think that?" Stella questioned.

"Because I didn't tell you guys something really important, and I realize I should've now"

"What is that?"

"Do you remember when we got our gig back at Dante's?" We nodded and I raised my eyebrow. Where was this headed? "Do you also remember that guy that was with my grandmother?" We nodded. "Well, that was my d-dad. He got out of prison on good behavior." It was obvious Olivia wasn't comfortable with saying the word 'dad'. She chocked as she let the word come out of her mouth. "Then before I came here, me and my dad got into an argument and I didn't know where to go so I ran all the way here!"

Stella gasped "Why didn't you tell us?" I admit I was a little mad, but I could see where she was coming from.

"Please don't be mad at me!" Olivia cried "I can't stand Wen being mad, and I can't have my two best friends mad at me too!" I felt so bad for her. She had finally gotten an okay life, and then it screws up in one day.

I walked over and sat beside her. I wrapped my arm around shoulders and bring her closer to me. "Liv, we're not mad. I know that Wen was probably upset. Wen's just afraid that you don't trust him anymore. He told us that he thought you didn't like him anymore because you were becoming distant. In the back of his mind, he's probably happy because he knows you still like him." I sighed. She laid her head on my shoulder and continued to sob.

I glanced at Stella and she nodded. She sat on the other side of Olivia and brought her into a hug. Olivia moved off of me, so I got up off of the couch. I grabbed my phone from the kitchen counter and then walked into the bathroom.

I closed the door and locked it behind me and sat on the bathroom counter. I dialed Wen's number and pressed the phone to my ear and waited.

"Mo?" He asked

"Hey, um you need to get over to Stella's house ASAP!"

"Why?" He sounded beyond confused

"Because your girlfriend thinks you hate her!" I exclaimed into the phone. I really hope Olivia isn't listening to this.

"What?" I heard two other voices in the background and I smiled at the sound of one of them. Charlie.

"She said she wasn't coming to our sleepover, but she showed up like 5 minutes ago and she was sobbing! She said she had a fight with her dad and she didn't know where else to go!"

"H-her dad? You know about her dad?"

"Yes, she just told us. She said that she would've gone to your house but she knows your mad! She ran all the way here!"

"But it's raining!"

"And she's drenched" I said. I knew he felt guilty. I would've too if I were him. "You better get your butt over here!"

"Fine, I'll be over there soon!" The line went dead and then I walked back out and over to the still sobbing Olivia and the comforting Stella. I patted Stella on the shoulder and motioned for her to come into the kitchen

_**Stella's POV**_

I switched spots with Mo so she could go call Wen. She walked into the bathroom and I continued to comfort Olivia. I rubbed her back and she continued to cry her eyes out on my shoulder.

Usually I'm not the most sensitive person, but she has a really difficult situation. Plus she's incredibly fragile.

"Shh, it's okay, Liv. We're going to fix it"

"How?"

"We're going to make sure you and Wen make up."

"How?" She repeated

"Mo's calling him right now"

"He can't see me like this though!"

"Don't worry, you can change before he gets here" I say to her with a small smile.

I rub her back as the minutes tick by. Finally Mo comes back out. She taps me on the shoulder and motions for me to meet her in the kitchen. I nod.

"How about you go and get changed while I talk to Mo?" Olivia nods and grabs her bag and she walks into the bathroom. She shuts the door and I walked off to the kitchen and Mo smiled slightly.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah, he said he would be here soon"

"Good" I sighed and glanced at the bathroom door. "I feel so bad for her"

"I know" Mo sighs as well. "I think he was with Charlie and Jake. I heard their voices in the backround" She smirked at me when she mentioned Jake's name. "That means they're probably coming too"

I roll my eyes playfully. "Whatever, don't act like you're not happy about seeing Charlie" Mo laughed

"No, I'm not complaining," Mo smiled

I heard a knock on the door and I laughed as I went to get it. I opened the door and saw Charlie, Jake, and Wen standing there. I smiled at Jake and Charlie but I glared at Wen.

"Okay, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Wen asked

"No, I don't. I just spent like 10 minutes with a crying blonde on my shoulder. I have a right to glare!" Wen held up his hands in surrender.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom right now, changing." The guys walked in and I shut the door.

Mo walked out of the kitchen and went to give Charlie a hug. "Hey" She smiled.

"Hey" The released each other and Mo glared at Wen as well.

"Okay, did you guys like plan to glare at me?"

"Didn't have to" I stated "It's just a natural reactions" Wen rolled his eyes. Mo glanced at me and nodded her head toward the bathroom door. I raised a finger to her indicating one second.

I walked over to the bathroom door and I leaned on the side of it and knocked on the door. "Liv, Wen's here"

"I don't want to talk to him!"

Great! "Olivia" I groaned

"Not right now!"

I sighed and went to sit on the couch. "This might take a while!"

I glanced at the other end of the couch when I heard a phone ring. I recognized Olivia's phone lighting up at the end of the couch. I grabbed it and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Olivia, your phone's ringing"

"Who is it?" I glanced down at the screen and saw that it was her dad.

"Um, it's your dad…" I trailed off. I heard silence and I sighed "Olivia?"

"Answer it." I hear her say softly "Tell him I'm fine, also tell him I don't want to talk to him"

"Liv? Are you sure?" Mo asked

"I don't want my Gram to worry. Just tell him that I decided to stay here tonight"

I sighed again "Fine" I stare down at the phone and then look up and see everyone watching me. I take in a deep breath and press 'Answer' and then press the phone to my ear "Olivia's phone, Stella speaking"

"Stella?"

"Yes"

"Is Olivia with you?" I have never heard her dad's voice before…it's a little weird. This man is a criminal.

"Yeah. She told me she doesn't want to talk to you" I hear a soft sob coming from the bathroom "But she doesn't want you guys to worry, she's staying at my house tonight"

I heard him let out a sigh of relief "Oh, thank God! I was worried she had ran away"

"Olivia would never do that" My voice faltered. Wouldn't she? If I were her, I would be long gone by now. What would've happened if we had never formed this band? Would she have no one to run to and end up running away completely? This thought worried me. Olivia's like my sister.

"Well, can you tell her to call me when she's ready to talk?"

"Yeah, sure, Mr. White. Will do"

"Thanks Stella" I heard him hang up and I bring the phone away from my ear.

I hear Olivia continuing to cry in the bathroom. Wen is leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. Mo and Charlie are sitting on the wall on the other side of the door and Jake is standing near me.

What are we going to do?


	13. Chapter 13

Band of Friends

**(This is a story about Lemonade Mouth. Thanks for reading! Don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!)**

_**Charlie's POV**_

Mo and I were leaning up against the wall, just waiting for Olivia to come out. She had just filled me in on what was going on. I knew that Wen was upset with Olivia for some reason, but he never told me his reasoning. But Mo just did…Olivia's Dad.

Then Olivia's phone rang and Stella ended up answering it. It's a good thing her parents and her brothers decided to go out of town for the three day weekend. It would've been hard explaining that Olivia's here because she got in a fight with her criminal father so she came here.

Stella had just hung up and everything was silent except for Olivia's sobs coming from inside the bathroom. I stand up and grab Wen's arm and drag him into the kitchen. He raises an eyebrow and then sighs. "Are you mad at me too, now?"

"Dude, you have to fix this" I stated

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Wen, she's crying!" I whisper shouted. I don't want Olivia to hear us. I saw the flash of guilt in his eyes and sighed "Wen, she thought you _hated _her"

"I know! I feel bad, but she doesn't want to talk to me!"

"You haven't talked to her. Stella said you were here, and you didn't say anything"

Wen glared and then walked out of the kitchen.

I would've never believed that we would have this much drama.

Wen's POV

I stalked out of the kitchen and over to the bathroom door. I take in a deep breath and knock on the door. "Olivia? Can we talk?"

There's a silence and I hold my breath. I hear the lock turn and she opens the door slightly. I see her eye through the small crack that she has made in the doorway. Her eyes are big and red rimmed. I smile softly and she sniffs. "So, can we talk?"

She nods and she takes my hand and pulls me into the bathroom. I'm glad she did this because I didn't really want to talk about this in front of everyone.

It was silent until she finally spoke. "I should've told you"

"Olivia" I sighed

Tears streamed down her face and she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, Wen. I've just never done this before! I've barely had friends, let alone a boyfriend. I didn't want to screw it up, but then I ended up doing just that"

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. "You didn't screw it up. I just overreacted"

"No, you were right. I should've told you." Olivia sobbed "Everything was perfect, until my dad came back"

"Shh, Olivia" I kissed her forehead "Everything's okay now. I'm not mad."

She looked up at me and I smile softly "Did you really think I didn't like you anymore?"

I felt myself go pale and I closed my eyes "I didn't want to believe it, but I made myself think it because of how you were acting toward me. I'm so sorry, I had no right to jump to conclusions"

I felt her soft lips on mine and then, before I knew it, they were gone. When I opened my eyes, I saw she was now looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "I'm sorry" She whispered

"What? Why?"

"I know we are taking a break and I kissed you. I'm sorry"

I'm lost for a second then it all comes back to me. I place my finger under her chin and bring her head up to look at me. She avoids my eyes still so I lean down and kiss her softly "Consider the break over" I whispered as I pulled back. I saw her grin before she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head back down to hers.

Mo's POV

Wen just disappeared into the bathroom. I stood up and caught Stella's attention. I nodded toward the living room and she nodded. We walked to the living and she and her new _boyfriend_ sat on the couch. I sat on the chair and then I saw Charlie walk in.

"Is Wen with Olivia?" I nodded and he walked over and sat on the arm of my chair.

"What'd you say?"

"I just told him he needed to fix this"

I smiled up at him "Well, good job then"

I glanced over at Jake and Stella and they both seemed to blushing as they cuddled on the couch. I catch Charlie's eye and we both try not to laugh. I look at him and see he pulled out his phone. He starts typing and then hands me the phone

_When did that happen?_

I look up and he raises an eyebrow. I can't believe Jake didn't tell Charlie and Wen. I glance back down and type my reply then hand him my phone.

_Earlier today. He didn't tell you guys when before you came over here?_

Watched Charlie as he typed his response. I waited and I smiled softly to myself. Charlie was way better than Scott.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie handing me his phone.

_He was about to tell us who his girlfriend was, but then you guys called. I was honestly afraid it wasn't Stella. Sure, she can be…harsh, but she would've been really hurt if he had a different girlfriend. _

My eyes scanned over the text and I smiled. I place the phone back in his hands and he raises an eyebrow. I smirk a little and place my hand on the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to mine. We pull away after a little bit and he smiles.

"What was that for?"

"For being an amazing boyfriend"

Charlie smiled back at me and then leaned down and kissed my cheek.

Stella's POV

Mo and I exchanged glances and soon we were in my living room. We figured that Wen and Olivia didn't want to make up with all of us listening from outside of the door. I sunk down onto the couch and Jake sat next to me. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm wound around my waist, pulling me closer. I smiled and I felt myself blush. Dang it! Is this seriously going to happen every time?!

I can tell Mo and Charlie are watching us now, but I try to ignore it. Soon enough, I can't handle it anymore! I bury my head into Jake's shoulder so I don't have to look at them.

It seemed like forever until I finally looked up again. I would've just stayed in the same position longer, but I heard the bathroom door open. I saw Wen walk out and then Olivia followed him. I sighed in relief. "So, is everything all good?" I held my breath for an answer. I mean, they could've made up, but decided to remain friends, that would be bad because they are obviously in love, plus it would make everyone else feel awkward.

Olivia let herself smile and nodded. "Are you guys back together?" Mo asked. I'm glad she did, because I was afraid if I did, I would make Olivia cry again…and then I would feel guilty.

Wen smiled "Yeah, everything's good now"

I hopped off the couch "Oh thank God!" I exclaim. Everyone looks at me in confusion. "What? It would've been awkward if they were okay again, but they decided to just stay friends"

"Agreed" Mo said from where she sat.

"Guys" Olivia spoke up and we all looked over at her "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, Liv" Charlie smiled

"Yeah, we understand"

"We completely understand." I smiled "It's your business"

And that's when all five of us got up and hugged her. Then we saw Jake just sitting there awkwardly so we invited him into the hug.

Everything was back to normal now.

Thank God.

**This could be the end. I have no idea. I'm sorry I haven't updated in months, I completely forgot about this story! :) Hope you aren't mad! You should thank** _**lemonademouthforever21**_**for reminding me that I have this story! Haha! :)**


End file.
